Diabla de la guarda, un fanfic de Oye Arnold!
by Paranoico Anonimo
Summary: Despues de que tu corazón se rompe a pedazos, puedes de verdad apreciar quienes son tus verdaderos amigos, y con quienes puedes contar
1. Chapter 1: Lo que piensas de mí

Hola a todos, Primera vez que escribo un fanfic, espero lo disfruten, en especial porque se basa en una gran serie de television

Por consejo de mi abogado, dejo en claro desde ya que los personajes a continuación son propiedad de su creador,Craig Bartlett, y que su uso no es con fines lucrativos, sino de diversión

En fin, ¡¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!

Diabla de la guarda:

Capitulo 1:

Lo que piensas de mí

- Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no -

- Pero Gina… –

- Tengo que irme, hasta pronto-

Y sin dejarlo terminar, en la tranquila ciudad de Hillwood, en una de sus tranquilas plazas, al lado de un tranquilo lago, una chica destruye con tranquilidad el pequeño corazón de un tranquilo muchacho con cabeza de balón.

Arnold solo pudo observar como la chica se marchaba, con la esperanza de que en algún momento ella se diera la vuelta y corriera a sus brazos, pero muchas veces la vida no es como quisiéramos que fuera, y lamentablemente para él, esta vez no era la excepción.

No era la primera vez que habia sido rechazado por una chica, en ocasiones anteriores su pobre persona se habia enfrentado a una desilusión amorosa, pero por algún motivo, esta fue la más dolorosa, ¿será porque en realidad aquella chica parecía el amor de su vida?, ¿o será que por primera vez en su vida, de verdad renuncio a todo por estar con ella?, sea como sea, las lagrimas se acumulaban bajo sus ojos, lo único que quería era no sentir aquella punzada en el pecho, lo único que quería era dejar de amar, lo único que quería era estar solo.

Ese hubiera sido un buen momento para que algo por fin resultara como él quería, mas, un sonido de crujido , seguido de un ¡AUCH! a sus espaldas, le mostró lo irónica que puede ser la existencia.

Detrás de él, herida y acostada en el suelo , se encontraba ella, la chica que lo fastidiaba gran parte de su vida, Helga G. Pataki.

-¡ESTUPIDA RAMA!- Grito mientras se tocaba un pequeño chichón sobre su cabeza.

-¿Helga?-

-A … ar …Arnold – tomada por sorpresa, fue todo lo que pudo balbucear a la pregunta del chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Nada, solo pensé que era un lindo día para trepar un árbol y … -

-Helga, no creí eso hace un año, y no me lo creo ahora- responde decidido, con una actitud agresiva y tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas, no puede dejar que alguien vea su dolor, y mucho menos ella – Respóndeme, y nada de juegos-

Aquella mirada y aquella actitud, sorprendió por segunda vez a la chica, la cual solo permanecía en silencio por un segundo, antes de volver a su actitud – De verdad pensé que era un buen día para pasar la tarde en un árbol, y estaba metida en mis asuntos, hasta que apareciste tú para arruinarlo, Arnoldo-

- Pero … olvídalo – antes de continuar, se dio cuenta que este momento no era el apropiado para discutir – me voy a casa-

- Pero ya que estoy aquí, veo que tampoco resulto con la nueva "señorita perfecta" - dijo la chica con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro

- Basta Helga – cada segundo costaba más mantener la calma, cada segundo aquella diabla le recordaba aquello que era mejor olvidar

- No puedo creer que la "pareja perfecta" no pudo llegar siquiera a primera base, todas esas semanas de pasar juntos, de conversar y de acercarse para nada, hay que reconocerlo cabeza de balón, esta vez te esmeraste, pero ella te dejo frito-

- Lo se – "mantente sereno, mantente tranquilo" repetía hacia sus adentros

- No quiere ser tu novia, no quiere estar contigo, no te quería, solo le agradabas -

- …- Esta vez, ni siquiera podía articular palabras tratando de contenerse, aun así, la rubia continuaba.

- C'est fini, esta acabado, nunca lograras nada con ella, al igual que en otras ocasiones, de nuevo estas solo, pero deberías estar acostumbrado a eso ¿no? -

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Arnold ya no pudo aguantar más el dolor, las lagrimas cedieron, los sollozos se hicieron presentes, y cayo de rodillas, ya no importaba ella, ya no importaba nada.

En ese momento, fue cuando Helga supo que había cruzado la línea, de inmediato intento arreglar la situación - ¿Arnold?

-Déjame en paz Helga – El muchacho se levanto cabizbajo e intento marcharse, pero Helga lo sujeto del brazo.

- Espera Arnold, tengo algo que decir – Helga oculto su rostro, para que el chico no viera lo sonrojada y nerviosa que estaba, con solo tocar a su querido Arnold

- Esta bien, tienes mi atención, ¿Qué quieres? – ya comenzaba a impacientarse

- Yo solo … ejem – lo que tenia que hacer significaba tragarse sus palabras y arrastrarse – quería decir que lo lamento cabeza de balón, no debí decir esas cosas -

- Descuida Helga – el rubio seguía un poco decaído, pero al menos parecía un poco más tranquilo "eso es algo", pensó Helga – después de todo, es verdad, creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para que alguien este a mi lado-

Una bofetada de Helga Pataki lo traslado de aquellos pensamientos negativos, al gran universo de la duda, pero lo que le llamaba más la atención fue que luego ella lo afirmara por ambos hombros y lo mirara directamente a los ojos, con una seria expresión.

- escucha cabeza de balón, ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUMPIRME!, porque lo que diré, tal vez no lo repita – Arnold tiene cierto respeto por Helga, pero esta vez de verdad sintió miedo, lo mejor es hacerle caso a la rubia – puede que seas un aguafiestas, un fastidioso de primera, un santurrón, un crédulo y un pésimo compañero de bromas, pero, ¡VAMOS!, ¿Qué no eres bueno?, eres el bobo más bueno de todo este pueblucho, eres tan bueno que si fueras más bueno, tendrías unas malditas alas y un halo sobre tu cabeza, y aunque nunca lo diga, te admiro por eso-

-…pero … - El confundido muchacho intento decir algo

-¡Dije que no me interrumpieras!- solo eso basto para que Arnold guardara silencio – te admiro, y seguramente todos los que conoces lo hacen, ¿y sabes por que?, porque eres como un rayo de esperanza encerrada en una ridícula cabeza de balón, eres amable, sincero y bueno solamente por tus creencias de que es bueno y malo en este mundo, ayudas a todo el mundo, incluyendo a tus patéticos compañeros, sin pedir nada a cambio, con una sonrisa, y lleno de alegría y optimismo, ese optimismo que solamente un verdadero zopenco puede tener-

Arnold segundo a segundo estaba más confundido y nervioso, pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo nerviosa que parecía Helga

-Has logrado verdaderos milagros, sacaste al chico del pórtico de su pórtico, lograste que Torvald aprobara, hiciste que esta ciudad entrara a los records mundiales, gracias a ti hemos ganado partidos de baseball y football contra los de 5to año cuando aprecia imposible, ¡SALVASTE EL BARRIO, POR DIOS!, ayudaste a Phoebe, Gerald,, Rhonda, Stinky, Harold y prácticamente a todo el pueblo, con sus problemas, incluso a los habitantes de tu casa de huéspedes – Helga, aun más sonrojada hace un pequeño alto, como si le costara trabajo continuar- e incluso a mi, Arnold, me ayudaste siempre, aunque vuelva tu vida miserable, aun así estuviste a mi lado cuando nadie más me acompañaba, alguien que puede hacer eso por alguien que prácticamente lo tortura, no puede ser malo, alguien que ha llevado tanta alegría incondicional a otros solo puede ser un ser maravilloso, ¿y aun así crees que eres tú el del problema?, que la tonta de Lila, Gina y todas las demás chicas no vieran eso en ti, indica que son aún más estupidas que tú, Arnoldo-

El chico no podía creer lo que oía, pero no se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra hasta que ella terminara

-Así que levántate, y no vuelvas a llorar por esas arpías totalmente ciegas, ninguna merece estar a tu lado, ninguna merece una sola lagrima tuya – le dijo mientras terminaba de incorporarlo- y si vuelves a sufrir por alguna de ellas, yo me encargare de darte verdaderos motivos para que sufras- termina de decir, amenazándolo con el puño

Terminado el "discurso" Helga lo suelta e intenta huir, pero esta vez es el rubio quien impide que se vaya, sujetándola del brazo.

- ¿Qué haces?, de verdad tengo que irme- exclama, pero ahora es él quien la toma de los hombros y mira directamente a sus ojos.

-Helga, ¿de verdad piensas eso de mi?-

En ese momento Helga no sabia que hacer, pensó en decir "Na, te volví a atrapar, cabeza de balón" y muchas frases similares, pero una mirada a los ojos de su amor, le dijo que él sabría si mentía, que el necesitaba que ella fuera sincera, y que debía serlo también con ella misma, al menos con esa pequeña pregunta.

- Si Arnold, eso es lo que pienso de ti-

No alcanzo a terminar del todo, cuando Arnold la abrazo, de una forma tan especial, que ella por poco pierde la compostura y confiesa lo que su corazón esperaba decir durante tanto tiempo.

-Gracias Helga- El abrazo termino justo a tiempo, un segundo más y la ruda Helga G. Pataki, hubiera caído a merced del rubio.

- De nada, Cabeza de balón, ahora con tu permiso, de verdad debo marcharme-

- ¿Te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa?-

Aquella pregunta la saco de lugar, y casi tartamudeando respondió

-No … no ….es nece.. necesario, se cuidarme sola-

- Lo se – responde- solo quiero hacerlo-

Helga no cabe en su propio gozo, pero aun tiene una fama que mantener.

-Esta bien Arnoldo, acompáñame, pero no vayas a pensar nada raro, esto no significa nada-

-Lo que tu digas Helga, lo que tu digas- Exclama sonriente

Bueno, ese fue el primer episodio

Originalmente son 2 episodios, pero como este termino bastante bien, tal vez deje el 2do para otra historia, lo decidire más tarde

Au revoir a todos

Que la pasen bien

Ps: Se que "Diabla" suena horrible, pero "Diablesa" es muy dramatico y "demonio" muy siniestro.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos

Ohhh, si, me acorde que les debía un episodio, así que Aquí esta, disfrútenlo

Antes de empezar, tengo algunas cosas que decir

Originalmente mi historia iba a tener 2 episodios e iba a seguir con otras, pero cuando lo leí, los personajes en vez de nuestros queridos caracteres, se volvieron personajes de telenovela, asi que para evitar un cambio tan brusco, tardaré más episodios, para que sea una evolución coherente

Seguiré, pero no se cada cuanto, se vienen exámenes, así que no prometo nada, pero atentos.

Como este alargue no estaba programado, no se como serán los sig, episodios, así que si quieren ¡!APORTEN IDEAS XD!, las leeré y veré si alguna me gusta para continuar (dando crédito a su dueño, por supuesto),a falta de inspiración, buenos son los lectores.

4) Gracias por los Review, agradeceré personalizadamente en el sig. Capítulo.

Por consejo de mi abogado, dejo en claro desde ya que los personajes a continuación son propiedad de su creador, Craig Bartlett, y que su uso no es con fines lucrativos, sino de diversión

* * *

Cap. 2

Desiciones y tonterías

-Cuéntame más-

-No hay nada más que contar-

-Anda, por favor, ¿Siiiii?-

"Porque tuve que abrir mi bocota" se preguntaba Helga aquella mañana, sentada en el bus para otro día escolar, acompañada de su mejor amiga, la cual solo estaba interesada en conocer los detalles del día anterior, pero su insistencia ya comenzaba a irritar un poco a la narradora.

- Vamos Helga, ¿Paso algo más? -

- ¡Basta , ya te lo dije, y sinceramente me estas provocando una jaqueca, me acompaño a mi casa, se despidió, espero a que entrara y luego se marcho, eso es todo! -

Al decir esto, noto que algunos pasajeros la observaban, bajo la cabeza un poco apenada y dio gracias al cielo de que ninguno de sus irritantes y chismosos compañeros de escuela hubiera abordado aún.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo se despidió? -

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Tu sabes, ¿te beso? -

Esa pregunta tomo de sorpresa a la chica, que de una pose irritada de brazos cruzados, paso a una de nervios totales, sonrojándose de tal manera que sentía que el resto del cuerpo se dormía por falta de sangre.

- No hagas preguntas tontas, claro que Arnoldo no me beso, es demasiado bobo y anticuado para eso -

- Bueno, si no lo fuera, no seria tu "mantecado"- Phoebe sonríe, durante muchos años Helga le pidió consejos cuando tenia "problema con el mantecado", y no pudo disimular su sorpresa al descubrir a que se refería realmente.

- Ya es suficiente – exclama algo sonrojada, mientras el bus se detiene para recoger al primer estudiante además de ellas- cambiemos de tema, y Phoebe -

-¿Si?-

- Esto nunca pasó -

- Olvidando -

- Gracias – Dice sonriendo a su amiga.

############################

- Entonces los rumores eran ciertos -

- Si por rumores te refieres a todo el mundo saturando las líneas telefónicas y virtuales, si, Gina me boto, y fue muy explicita al decir que "Ella fue la que termino conmigo" -

Un poco más temprano de lo habitual, se ve a Arnold y a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo caminando hacia la escuela, usualmente hubiesen tomado el bus, pero necesitaban tiempo para hablar a solas, y el chico tampoco quería atraer la mirada de todos los chismosos que divulgaron mediante todos los métodos posibles, la noticia acontecida.

- Descuida Viejo, eres tan popular que seguramente decenas de chicas esperaron este momento para arrojarse sobre ti -

- Gracias Gerald - exclama con una sonrisa.

-Sinceramente me sorprende la calma con la que te tomas esto – al decir esto lo hace con cuidado, no quiere deprimir a su amigo, pero definitivamente verlo tan tranquilo como siempre era extraño – es decir, me imagine que quedarías devastado, después de todo era una gran chica, ¿Te estoy incomodando? -

- Descuida- respondió igual de calmado - En realidad, en un comienzo estaba bastante deprimido -

- ¿Y que ocurrió? -

- Bueno, Digamos que fue como si la ayuda y apoyo que necesitaba "cayera del cielo" -

- ¿Una Epifanía? -

- Bueno,… no exactamente -

- ¿Puedes ser un poco más claro? -

- Es que, hmmm … - comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no sabia si comentar los sucesos del día anterior – es algo complicado -

- Vamos viejo – Geral comenzaba a molestarse por lo vago que estaba siendo su amigo en el asunto - ¿Qué cosa es tan importante que no puedes decírsela a tu mejor amigo? -

- No es eso, es solo que, no se, es algo bastante extraño, no se si puedas asimilarlo, ni siquiera he podido hacerlo yo -

- Y por ese motivo necesitas hablarlo conmigo Arnold, además después del hombre de la alcantarilla, ¿Existe algo más raro que eso? -

- Esta bien, sucede que …..

#####################################

- ¿Sucede algo Helga? -

- Ah?, lo siento Phoebe – Responde saliendo de un pequeño momento en que no parecía estar en el planeta tierra- Es solo que acabamos de pasar la parada del cabeza de balón y no subió al autobús -

- No te preocupes por eso, Gerald me comento que ambos vendrían por su cuenta -

- Últimamente de veo demasiado cercana al cabeza de cepillo, ¿será que me estoy perdiendo de algo? -

- Naa, no es nada, solo somos buenos amigos -

- Pues en la ultima fiesta de Rhonda, daban otra imagen -

- Ehh, bueno, no es que no haya sido nada de nada … -diciendo esto la chica oriental se sonroja bastante, casi tanto como aquel día, cuando aquel chico de la nada, la llevo hacia el balcón y la besó apasionadamente, ignorando las miradas de sus curiosos compañeros – es solo que las cosas marcharon demasiado rápido, y bueno, decidimos tomarlo con más calma.

- Lo lamento -

- No lo hagas, esta bien, nos servirá para conocernos mejor, después de todo, el verdadero amor nace si ambos conocen el verdadero yo del otro-

"El verdadero yo del otro" esa frase quedo grabada en la mente de Helga, mientras inconscientemente pone su mano sobre su pecho, palpando a través de la ropa aquel antiguo relicario que carga casi desde su más tierna infancia "Mi querido Arnold, estupido cabeza de balón superficial, ¿serás capaz algún día de ignorar aquellas elegantes y perfectas fachadas y centrarte en aquellas negras y putrefactas almas, que sigues embobadamente?, ¿podrá un día mi profundo amor relucir con tal intensidad que llame la atención de tus ojos ciegos y se revele ante ti el majestuoso ángel de un amor tan puro y sincero como el que siento por ti? Se que sospechas, amor mío, de la existencia de la verdadera Helga G. Pataki. Atrapada en una mascara de concreto formada para proteger mi frágil ser, si tan solo fuese capaz de destruir mis barreras y correr hacia tus brazos tal y como soy, si solo mi orgullo me dejara poseer la cosa que más amo en el mundo, si tan solo … "

- ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu ángel a escapar?, creo que solo espera un poco de ayuda-

- ¡PHOEBE! – responde sobresaltada - ¡¿CÓMO LO …?-

- Aun balbuceas un poco cuando entras en tu mundo, así que, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? -

-Bueno, porque, porque … -

- Vamos – apoya su amiga- fuiste capaz de mostrarle un poco de tu interior a Arnold aquel día, ese ya es un paso importante, ahora solo queda seguir avanzando-

- Pero …-

- Vamos, he sido tu amiga casi desde los 5 años, te he visto fastidiar a Arnold toda tu vida, te he visto sufrir por él, llorar desconsoladamente a veces, hacer todo tipo de rituales, escritos, ídolos, fastidiarlo y odiarte a ti misma por hacerlo ¿y todo para que?, para mantener una imagen -

- Pero Phoebe …-

- Helga, eres mi amiga, me has ayudado mucho- continua ignorando los reclamos de su amiga- y aún así mantienes esa imagen, así que dime, ¿Por qué no puedes seguir siendo tu misma, pero acercarte más a él?, seamos francas, eres bastante cursi a veces, pero aun sigues siendo tu, no digo que te vuelvas una princesita o algo por el estilo, pero no le haría daño a Arnold conocer a la verdadera Helga, esa que ama la poesía y las luchas al mismo tiempo-

Helga la miro estupefacta, por primera vez en muchos años, de verdad comenzó a considerar esos puntos de vista, ¿será posible hacer eso?, aún da miedo y vergüenza mostrar sus emociones más a menudo, pero es tanto trabajo esconderlo siempre, y sinceramente ya comienza a ser ridículo, además, ¡Es Helga G. Pataki!, Y ella no le teme a nada.

- ¿ Y por qué no ?, tal vez podría resultar – diciendo esto, revuelve un poco la cabeza de su amiga- Gracias Phoebe, eres una enana muy sabia cuando te lo propones-

-De nada Helga-

######################

- wow -

- Te advertí que era algo extraño -

- No, pero de verdad, WOW , es como "Los ladrones de cuerpos", es como si hubiese cambiado completamente, es casi como – de pronto una idea cruza su mente, una idea extraña- es como lo que le ocurrió a "Jamie O" -

- No entiendo -

- Tu lo recuerdas, Cuando empezó a salir con esa arpía, estaba totalmente cambiado-

- Bastante similar, pero eso significaría que … -

- Así es amigo – juntando valor tomo una postura omnipotente y dijo una de las ultimas frases que pensó decir – creo que Helga esta enamorada

…

…

…

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? – exclama Arnold totalmente atónito

- Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Es una chica después de todo -

- Es solo que, no se, pensé que jamás pasaría algo así – de pronto se da cuenta de que le esta tanto demasiada importancia al tema – y de todas formas ¿Por qué nos incumbe?

- Primero, hablo contigo, así que de alguna forma esas involucrado, y segundo - comenzando a hablar bajo, como un secreto- la gente cambia con el amor, piénsalo, ¿Qué pasaría si Helga tuviera novio?, seria alguien completamente diferente. No más ordenes, no más gritos, no más amenazas con el puño, ¡LA VIDA SERIA PERFECTA! -

- No estoy seguro -

- Bueno, es solo una teoría, tal vez solo comió algo que la hace actuar extraña. Pero de tener razón, solo piensa en las posibilidades -

- ¿No es un poco irreal? -

- Un hombre puede soñar., viejo, un hombre puede soñar -

Y así continuaron caminando, mientras Arnold pensaba, "una Helga cambiada y amable, ¿Cómo sería eso?" y de golpe sintió un escalofrió, mientras recordaba un extraño sueño que tuvo, donde conoció a una encantadora versión de Helga, llamada "Hilda" , y lo peor, recordó lo que sintió por ella "entonces, ¿Qué tal si Helga …"

- Naaa, que tontería -

- ¿Dijiste algo Viejo? -

- ¿Eh? – Exclama, volviendo a la realidad de golpe – Nada Gerald, nada -

* * *

Au revoir, querido lector

Que tenga un buen día


End file.
